


The Witty and the Wise

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: A collection of non linear one shots/drabbles about the McGonagall women Isobel and Minerva. Some of the Minerva ones will be AU.Latest: Minerva beats Slytherin
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Elphinstone Urquart
Kudos: 3





	1. The Elopement of Isobel Ross

Isobel Ross was a witch who was in love with a muggle. She knew her parents wouldn't approve. She has been seeing Robert McGonagall for two years now aged eighteen.

“Isobel, love?” the green-eyed man asked.

She turned to her boyfriend.

“What do you say we get married?”

Isobel thought for a moment and said. “Sure.”

He smiled and that was the end of that. They eloped with no consent from their parents. Isobel’s parents were completely upset and cut ties with her but Isobel was in love and that's all she cared about. She was now a McGonagall. This was just the start of everything.


	2. Oh, Merlin I dated the Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU! Minerva and Tom are the same age

Minerva McGonagall had received the honour of Head Girl her seventh year. The only problem was the Head Boy Tom Riddle. He was from her rival house but she couldn't help but find him attractive although she would never admit that to anyone but herself.

“McGonagall,” he greeted, his dark eyes surveying her every move as she walked into the Head’s room.

“Riddle.”

“There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up isn't there?” Tom asked.

Minerva nodded.

“Would you be my date?”

She thought for a moment and said. “I suppose.”

—

It was now time for the date between Minerva and Tom. They walked towards Honeydukes and perused the shop for about an hour then went to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. After the trip, they walked back to their Quarters.

“Thanks for this, McGonagall,” Tom said.

“You're welcome.”

After that date, they dated for a few months.

  
—

Years later, Tom had become the Dark Lord and Minerva was heartbroken.


	3. The Birth of Minerva McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel’s pregnancy with Minerva

Isobel and Robert McGonagall have been married for a few years now. They been trying to conceive actively but to no avail. That was until April of 1935. Isobel found out she was expecting. She was three months along. Robert was excited to be a father. They were discussing names.

“So, what do you want to name our first child?”

Isobel thought for a moment and said. “If it's a girl, I want to name her after my grandmother.”

“Okay, what was your grandmother’s name?”

“Minerva.”

“That's a particular name,” Robert said.

Isobel slightly glared at her husband, but she couldn't tell him the other reason why she was so attached to the name.

—

It was now October and Isobel was in labour with her first child. Minerva Isobel McGonagall was born at six am on the fifth of October. Robert immediately fell in love with his daughter. She had inherited his green eyes.


	4. Harry McGonagall

Minerva couldn't believe the conditions that the boy-who-lived was living under. She understood they were his family but she had to find a way to do something. She went behind Dumbledore’s back and began the process of adoption. She succeeded with help of her friends at the Ministry especially her long time suitor Elphinstone Urquart. She was on the doorstep of the Dursley’s doorstep waiting for them to answer the door but she was ready to use an unlocking spell. She barged into the living room. 

“Who are you?” a big beefy man asked.

“She's one of them, Vernon,” a familiar blonde woman said.

Minerva glared at her and inquired. “Where's Harry?”

A little boy with black hair and green eyes tottled over to her from his open cupboard door.

“Is this where he sleeps?” Minerva asked disgusted but not surprised at all.

The Dursley's nodded not even ashamed. Minerva noticed Harry had multiple bruises around his body. Without a goodbye to the Dursley’s she left. She immediately went to Hogwarts so Madame Pomfrey could check the little boy over.

“He's extremely malnourished, Minerva.” Madame Pomfrey frowned.

Minerva mirrored her friend and colleague’s frown. 

“What's Harry Potter doing here?” Dumbledore asked walking in the room.

Minerva answered her superior tersely. “Those muggles were mistreating him, Albus.”

“They're his family, Minerva. He's not going to be safe with you. He needs to be at his aunt’s. You need to be family.”

“There's blood adoption, which I'm going to do.”

Albus sighed. There was no arguing with Minerva.”

—

It was now a few weeks later, she was walking down by the Black Lake with Elphistone.

“I've asked you this many of a time but will you marry me?” the older man asked her.

Minerva said. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Elphinstone grinned. 

They had a small wedding during the Christmas Holidays with Harry being the ring bearer.

—

Minerva and Elphinstone raised Harry into a happy well adjusted boy. Harry became obsessed with Quidditch especially the team the Montrose Magpies. That was until summer 1985 when Elphinstone was killed by an accidental Venomous Tentecula bite. Minerva was devastated at the loss. Five-year-old Harry was devastated as well.

—

It was August 1991, Harry was on his way to Diagon Alley with Minerva. He was pacing outside her quarters. 

“Mum!” he yelled impatiently.

The older woman shook her head and said. “Be patient, dear.”

The eleven-year-old boy huffed. Minerva eventually emerged from her quarters and they apparated to London. Harry practically ran into the Leaky Cauldron much to the annoyance of the barkeep Tom. Minerva shook her head lovingly as she tapped the brick to enter Diagon Alley. Harry’s green eyes widened happily as he tugged Minerva towards the wand shop. On the way they ran into a friend of Minerva, Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville.

“Hey Neville,” Harry greeted the blond boy.

The two have been friends since they were three. They even had double birthday parties.

“Hello Minerva, where are you off to?”

“We're getting Harry a wand.”

Augusta nodded and said. “Neville is using Frank’s wand, we won't have to do that.”

“I wouldn't suggest that, Augusta. The wand chooses the wizard.”

Augusta just shook her head. The four of them separated. Minerva and Harry walked towards Ollivander's. 

“Oh, Miss McGonagall, 9 ½ inches, fir, dragon heartstring,” a man said.

Minerva nodded.

Ollivander took out four boxes. Harry went through the boxes. His wand was a holly wand with Phoenix feather. After that they went to the robe shop, Madame Malkin’s. They bought the robes.

  
  


—

It was now September first, Harry walked through the busy King’s Cross station. Despite him living at Hogwarts, he still wanted the experience of the Hogwarts Express. He met up with Neville and they found a compartment after a long search. 

A few minutes into their journey, they began searching for Neville’s toad Trevor who had gotten lost on the platform.

“Have you seen a toad?” Harry asked peeking in a compartment with a bushy haired girl with her nose in a book.

The girl looked up and said. “I haven't seen a toad, but I can help you.”

Before Harry could respond the girl jumped up.

“I'm Harry.”

The bushy haired girl said. “I'm Hermione.”

They continued searching the compartments but to no avail. The trio went back to their compartment.

“You're Harry Potter, I've read about you,” Hermione said.

Harry shook his head and said. “It's been Harry McGonagall since I was adopted.”

“McGonagall, that’s the Transfiguration Professor who came to tell me I was a witch.”

Harry nodded. The three of them continued until they reached Hogsmeade.

“First years!” Hagrid yelled. He startled Hermione but not the two boys.

They were led to the boats and they rode to Hogwarts.

“Anyone lose a toad?” Hagrid asked.

“Trevor!” Neville exclaimed blissfully.

Hagrid led them towards the castle and knocked on the door. McGonagall walked out of the castle and gave the speech and led them to the Great Hall.

“They enchant the ceiling to look like that,” Hermione said.

The sorting began. Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor.

“McGonagall, Harry!” McGonagall yelled.

Harry walked up to the Sorting Hat.

_ “I've been waiting to sort you, Mr. McGonagall or should I say Mr. Potter. You have a great mind but you're still quite reckless and brave. It better be.. Gryffindor!” _

Harry grinned and walked towards the Gryffindor table between and sat between Neville and Hermione.

  
  
  



	5. It Better Be Gryffindor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel gets sorted.

Isobel Ross sat on the Hogwarts Express. She was nervous about her sorting. Despite being a pureblood, she was clueless about the sorting method. She thought that she would fit into Gryffindor the most.

Around six pm, they arrived in Hogsmeade. She was led to the boats by the groundskeeper. The Deputy Headmistress came to to get them and led them to the Great Hall. She glanced around the Great Hall it was amazing and beautiful. They were led to an old hat and it opens it’s mouth and started to sing. After the song, it was time for the sorting to begin.

“Ross, Isobel!” 

She walked up to the hat and sat down.

“You have a reckless spirit and you have a sharp tongue, it better be Gryffindor.”

Isobel smiled and walked off to the Gryffindor table.


	6. The Hatstall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva reminisces about her confusing sorting.

Minerva McGonagall was in her office chatting with Professor Flitwick. They were chatting about how they could've been sorted into each other's house. Minerva thought back to her sorting.

_September 1st, 1947_

_Minerva McGonagall glanced around the huge castle. She had read that they enchanted the ceiling to look like that. She was nervous about her sorting._

_“McGonagall, Minerva!” the Deputy Headmaster called._

_She walked up to the hat nervously._

_“Ahh, another McGonagall a great mind but also a stubborn streak.”_

_Minerva sat there for a about five minutes. She was officially a Hatstall._

_“Gryffindor!”_

—

Minerva was happy that she was sorted into Gryffindor but she loved joking with Professor Flitwick about their fates.


	7. Stranger Things Have Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Sr. wonders where Isobel goes off every fall.

Robert McGonagall was in love. Isobel Ross was his choice. If you would believe it, his parents had him planned to be married off to a childhood friend. Isobel was amazing. Although, he was curious where she went off to every September and arrived home every December. Maybe she would tell him.

“Isobel?”

The dark haired girl turned towards him and answered. “Yes?”

“Where do you go every September?”

She frowned and said. “If I could tell you I would.”

“Why can't you tell me?”

“It's a secret and against the law.”

Robert was confused now. Was Isobel a criminal of some sort? He hoped not but Stranger things have happened to him.


	8. Just a Piece of Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva delivers our favorite muggleborn’s Hogwarts letter.

Hermione Granger always had interesting things happening around her much to the confusion of her parents Janet and Robert Granger. Little did they know that would be explained by a certain Transfiguration Professor and a piece of paper. There was a knock on the door a few days before Hermione’s eleventh birthday.

“You expecting anyone?” Richard asked his wife and daughter.

“No.”

Robert got up and answered the door to face a skinny woman in her early fifties standing on the porch.

“Hello I'm Minerva McGonagall, may I come in.”

“Why are you here, Mrs. McGonagall?”

“It's Miss, may I come in?”

Robert nodded and invited the mysterious woman in.

“Who is at the door, dear?” Janet asked.

“I'm Professor McGonagall, I'm the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Magic isn't real.” Hermione said indignantly.

McGonagall smirked and waved her wand.

“That's magic?”

“Yes, it is. I'm witch just like you.”

Hermione was still suspicious. 

McGonagall took out a letter. “This is your Hogwarts letter.”

“Hogwarts?”

“Yes, it’s a boarding school in Scotland.”

Hermione cautiously took the letter, opened it and read it.

“You'll be able to attend next year since the school year already started and you weren't eleven.”

Hermione nodded. Everything was now explained just by a piece of paper called a Hogwarts Letter.


	9. Preacher’s Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel attends her husband’s sermons and reflects.

Isobel Ross sat in the first pew at her husband’s parish waiting for mass to start. She really wasn't a religious woman but that probably stems from being a witch. She loved listening to her husband’s sermons despite this. She was the outgoing one in their relationship but Robert really came out of his shell when he was on the pulpit. 

The rest of his congregation walked in and filled in the empty pews. Robert walked in and stood at the pulpit as he looked throughout the church. The mass began. His parish loved him almost as much as Isobel did.


	10. Minerva’s Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva thinks back to how many students and friends she’s outlived.

The  **Great Hall** was completely dark as  **Minerva McGonagall** sat at the remains of the Gryffindor table. There were  **shattered statues** outside and many shattered hearts including hers. The war was finally over but not with any casualties.

After the first war, she had been able to count the students she's outlived rather easily.

At the forefront of her mind, were the Prewett brothers, Gideon and Fabian as she stared at the lifeless body of their nephew, Fred Weasley. The brothers and their nephew were quite similar being pranksters.

  
  


Then her eyes wandered to the dead body of Remus Lupin. He was the last marauder alive since Sirius had died two years ago. Next to him was his wife of not even a year Nymphadora ‘Dora’ Lupin neé Tonks. She reminisced on how good of a student Remus was and how entertaining it was to have Dora as a student with her metamorphmagus ability.

She was shocked when she found out that they got married since they were so far apart in age but she shouldn't be so hasty since her husband Elphinstone was quite a bit older than her and she had a ‘mentor crush’ on Dumbledore during her early years as a Hogwarts Professor.

They mirrored James and Lily Potter in the first war leaving a few week old son to raised by his grandmother and teenaged godfather. At least he would have a loving home unlike the aforementioned godfather. That's one of her biggest regrets leaving poor Harry with those muggles and not defying her superior’s orders.

Speaking of the Tonks, Poor Andromeda she has lost so much. She lost her husband Ted, a few months ago. Now she lost her only daughter and her son-in-law. 

Then her eyes wandered to Lavender Brown. Sure they were nothing alike but it was terribly sad to see the girl go.

The last body she saw was of Colin Creevey. The boy was not even seventeen but he snuck in to fight in the Battle and was killed. But he died like a true Gryffindor.

As much as she had a rivalry with Snape, she was still upset that he died. He was still a former student. 

The first person to die in the second war was poor Cedric Diggory. That poor boy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She always thought he should've been sorted into Gryffindor but he flourished Hufflepuff.

She couldn't help but think about Susan Bones, she had lost all her family in the past two wars.

Even though the Alice and Frank weren't dead, they weren't actually present in their son’s life. She knew they would be proud of their son like she was. He didn't have the best relationship with his grandmother during his school years. 

So, that's over 30 students that she's outlived give or take a few. 

She thanks Merlin that Voldemort is gone. They won't lose so many people ever again.

She got up from the Gryffindor table and left the Great Hall.


	11. Time for Change

Minerva McGonagall looked at the calendar. She couldn't believe she was retiring. She remembered her first day as a Professor.

  
  


_ Flashback 1956 _

_ Minerva McGonagall stood in her Transfiguration classroom. She was usually very confident but she was actually quite nervous. At least her first lesson were only first years but they were Gryffindors and Slytherins. This should be interesting.  _

_ A group of first year Gryffindor girls walked in and sat down. The rest of the class filed in. _

_ “Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. Today is my first day of teaching but I was top of my class when I was at Hogwarts.” she said as she passed out the syllabi to the first years. _

_ She started to go over the syllabi with the students until the lesson was over. This was the routine for the rest of the week. _

  
  


_ End of flashback _

  
  


She remembered her first encounter with the Marauders.

  
  


_ Flashback 1971 _

  
  


_ She stood in her classroom waiting for the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. The first one to arrive was a red haired girl. McGonagall remembers her because she's the one who told her she was a witch. _

_ “Hello Professor.” she said. _

_ “Hello Miss Evans.” _

_ The next one to walk in was the sandy haired boy. He sat down. After that a boy with messy black hair and glasses along with a long black hair. The messy haired boy was quite talented in her class when he wasn't staring at the red haired girl. _

_ She was actually the one who gave them the name ‘the Marauders’ though it was completely by accident. _

  
  


She was devastated when James and Lily were killed. And Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, although, they didn't know that at the time.

She remembered when their son Harry was sorted into her house.

  
  


_ Flashback 1991 _

_ “Potter, Harry!” _

_ The boy who looked exactly like his father but with his mother’s green eyes. He sat on the stool. He argued with hat. _

_ “Gryffindor!” _

_ She hid a smile as he walked off to the Gryffindor as the table cheered. _

  
  


_ End of Flashback  _

It was time for a new beginning. She trusted that Fillius could handle everything. She had gotten news that Harry and Ginny Potter were expecting a baby. Not that she was scared but she was ready to retire. This baby would have the genes of James Potter and the Weasley twins combined. Although, this baby wouldn't start Hogwarts for another eleven years but it was time to retire.

  
  
  
  



	12. Quidditch and Tom

Minerva McGonagall stood outside the Quidditch changing room waiting for her boyfriend Tom. Not many people weren't really supportive of the Gryffindor/Slytherin romance but Minerva didn't care.

“Hey Min,” Tom greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Tom.” she smiled.

“How was practice?”

“I went fine.”

Tom took her hand and began escorting her to the Gryffindor common room.

“Thanks for walking me to my common room.” Minerva said.

“Anything for you, Min,” he smiled.

Minerva smiled and kissed Tom gently. She walked into the common room.

—

It was years later, she couldn't believe her ex boyfriend became a murderer.


	13. Can’t Stay

Minerva McGonagall was madly in love with Dougal McGregor. He was all she ever she wanted in a man. He was clever, funny and handsome. He was a local farmer meaning he was a muggle. She had to hide her powers from him like her mum did her beloved father. 

“Min?”

She turned to her beloved. “Yes, Dougal?”

“Marry me?” he said producing a ring from his pocket.

She just nodded wordlessly as he slipped the ring on her finger. The high only lasted a month. Here she was writing a letter to his before leaving his life forever.

_ Dearest Dougal, _

_ I can't do this anymore. I love you but I can't stay. _

  
  


_ -Min _

She teared up and left her first love 


	14. Meet the McGonagalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphinstone meets Minerva’s parents, Robert Sr. gets slightly hung up on their age difference.

It was now time for Elphinstone Urquhart to meet his girlfriend’s family. He's met the parents of his other girlfriends but those were just flings. Minerva McGonagall was his one true love. He's been in love with her for years. 

“Elphinstone?” 

He turned to his beloved Min.

“You nervous?” Minerva asked.

“I am. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous,” Elphinstone said.

“I'm sure my parents will love you.”

He hoped she was right. They apparated to her parents house in Scotland. They had to apparate to a dark alleyway.

“Hello dear,” Isobel greeted her daughter.

“Hello mum, this is my boyfriend Elphinstone.”

Isobel turned to man and immediately noticed how much older he looked than her daughter.

“It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McGonagall,” Elphinstone greeted kissing Isobel’s hand.

She couldn't help but giggle. 

“There you are, my dear,” Robert McGonagall Sr. greeted his daughter coming up behind his wife.

Minerva greeted her beloved father. There was more than a resemblance between the father and daughter. There was no trace of Ross blood in her she was all McGonagall. Though her younger brothers took more after their mother’s side. Actually, she's had one younger brother for about two years now since Robert Jr. was killed in 1980.

The father and daughter separated. “Dad, this is my boyfriend Elphinstone.”

He turned to the older man. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too, sir.”

Isobel invited them in and gave them some tea. 

“So, you know each other from the Ministry?” Isobel asked.

Elphinstone nodded.

“I know my husband is dying to know how old you are.”

Elphinstone gulped nervously as he fiddled with his collar.

Minerva took his free hand. “I'm a grown woman, dad.”

“I know, my dear.”

“I've been in love with your daughter since I first saw her,” Elphinstone said under the slightly judgemental gaze of the McGonagall patriarch.

“How old are you?”

“I'll be sixty in December,” Elphinstone admitted.

“60!” 

“That's only a thirteen year age difference, dad.” 

“I know but it's still a lot.”

Minerva glared at her father. “If I was a boy, you wouldn't care so much.”

“You might be a grown woman but you'll always be my little girl, Min.”

Minerva blushed.

“I really care about Minerva.”

Isobel said. “I know you do. Robert is just protective.”

“I can understand that.”

“You promise not to hurt my daughter?”

Minerva said. “If Elphinstone hurts me, he knows he'll be hexed into oblivion.”

That made the McGonagall patriarch feel a bit better. Though, it was rather hard to get a gun in the U.K.

The couples continued eating their dinner. Minerva and Elphinstone left and apparated back to Minerva’s flat.

“It was rough at the first but I don't think I had a reason to be nervous. I can see who you take after.”

Minerva smiled softly.

“Your mum seemed to like me.”

“Yes, she did. Though she was the same way when Malcolm brought home his current wife Marjorie.”

That made Elphinstone feel better.

  
  



	15. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and her brother Malcolm pack up Minerva’s old house in Hogsmeade after Elphinstone’s untimely death.

Minerva McGonagall stood outside her soon to be ex-home in Hogsmeade that was near the bookstore ‘Tomes and Scrolls’. It was so hard to be even outside the house. She really loved Elphistone. She couldn't understand why he had been taken from her so soon. She blamed herself in a way maybe if she had agreed to marry him sooner they would've had some more time together. Though she couldn't marry him sooner because she was still madly in love with her first love Dougal Mcgregor who was killed by death eaters. Death seems to follow her since her youngest brother was killed too.

“You ready to go in?” Malcolm asked his sister.

She took a deep breath and nodded and they walked in the old cottage and slowly began packing away the contents of the house.

“I'll miss bringing the kids over to visit their Aunt Minnie,” Malcolm sighed.

“I told you not to call me Minnie.”

Her younger brother chuckled. “It got you to smile though, Minnie. You'll always be Aunt Minnie to my children and Robbie’s son and daughter.”

Minerva thought of her nieces and nephews. She loved them as her own children. The two siblings continued packing up Minerva’s house. Minerva was usually not very emotional but she couldn't help breaking down as she packed up her deceased husband’s belongings.

“Min, come here,” Malcolm said opening his arms to comfort his sister.

She broke down. “I thought I was strong enough for this but I'm not.”

“You're one of the strongest women I know, Min.”

“Why did it have to be Elphistone,” Minerva sobbed.

Malcolm stroked his sister’s hair to comfort her. 

“This isn't fair.”

“I know.”

Minerva sobered up and continued packing her deceased husband’s belongings. She promised herself she would never fall for anyone again. It brings too much pain.


	16. I’m a What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva finds out about her true parentage.

Minerva was always different. She loved to read but she had dyslexia. It would be take her awhile to finish a book since she also had ADHD. She was raised by her father Robert who was a Preacher. She also had a stepmother named Isobel and two half brothers named Malcolm and Robert Jr. She was trying to do her homework when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Her dad walked in.

“Hey dad,” she said.

He sat on her bed.

“What's going on?”

“I've told you about your biological mum, haven't I?”

“Yes, you have.”

Robert said. “You've always to go to camp?”

“Yes, but what does that have to my mum?”

Robert got up. “I'll explain in the car.”

Minerva nodded, she put away her books and packed some clothes. She got in the car.

“Have you wondered why you have ADHD and dyslexia?”

“I don't know.”

Robert said. “Your brain is not meant for English words.”

“What is it meant for?”

“Ancient Greek.”

The gears in Minerva’s head were turning. “Minerva is the Roman goddess of war and wisdom. Athena is the Greek goddess.”

“You're about to figure it out.”

Before she could respond the car screeched to a halt and she was thrown out of the car with her bag.

“Just go to Camp Halfblood, it should be around here somewhere,” her dad instructed kissing her forehead.

Minerva nodded and her dad drove away. She got up and started to search for Camp Halfblood. She searched for maybe two hours until she found it.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Minerva, I think I'm the daughter of Athena.”

The girl nodded. “I'm Clarisse, the daughter of Ares.”

“The God of War?”

The girl nodded curtly and led her inside. A blonde girl ran up to them with a boy with black hair and green eyes and a black boy with hooves.

“Annabeth, this is Minerva another daughter of Athena.”

“Nice to meet you, this is Percy, he's the only son of Poseidon that we know of.”

“The God of the Sea?”

Percy nodded.

“You don't have the blonde hair or the grey eyes, are you sure you're not the daughter of Poseidon,” Annabeth said noticing Minerva’s black hair and green eyes.

“I don't like water, No offense Percy.”

“No problem.”

Annabeth led Minerva into a cabin. She showed her around, got her settled and introduced her to the other occupants.

Minerva may finally fit in somewhere.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley fancies someone unexpected

Kingsley Shacklebolt never thought he would have something in common with his former Professor Minerva McGonagall. They both had lost a spouse. She lost her husband Elphinstone while he had lost his beloved Marge. They both lost them really soon in their marriages. 

“Minerva?”   
  
“Yes, Kingsley?”

“I never realized how much we have in common,” he said.

Minerva said. “ I know.”   
  


“Would it be weird to say that I’m beginning to have feelings for you.”

“We’re so far apart in age. But Elphinstone was a lot older than me.”

Before Minerva could continue her ramble Kingsley pressed his lips to hers. 


	18. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabastan is infatuated with Isobel.

Rabastan Lestrange had never seen such a beautiful sight. Her name was Isobel Ross. He hopes she was a pureblood. She was as old as his grandmother but sure didn’t look like one with her long black hair and stunning brown eyes. Even when with that said, he doesn’t stand a chance but a by can dream. He got closer to Voldemort’s inner circle to console himself. 

He ended up in Azkaban by 1981 for helping torturing the Longbottoms . He just went along with his his older brother. If he didn’t stand a chance with the amazingly beautiful Isobel Ross.


	19. Sleepless in Scotland

Minerva McGonagall laid in bed in her quarters at Hogwarts. She groaned this is the third time this week she hasn’t been able to sleep. She checked the clock. It flashed at 2:30am. It’s been nearly a week since her husband Eliphastone was unexpectedly killed by a Venomous Tentacula. She cursed herself for not marrying him sooner maybe they would’ve had more time together but she had to be hung up on her first love Dougal McGregor.

She finally decided to get out of bed, she grabbed her green tartan robe and walked over to her desk. She sat down and began grading more of her student’s essays. This was what she was doing before she went to bed. She finished her grading just in time for breakfast. She took a variant of a pepper-up potion and walked to the Great Hall.

She was extra exhausted when she came trudging into her quarters after detention with Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. She wished she would get some rest from a trouble making Weasley but she knew the only relief she would probably get was Percy but he doesn’t start for another few years. She plopped down in her desk chair and continued grading essays.

She crawled into bed but couldn’t sleep again. She groaned and got up and did her usual routine.

“Minerva?”

She opened her eyes the next morning to see Albus standing over her desk.

“I wondered why you looked extra exhausted.”

Minerva sighed. “I’ve been suffering from insomnia since Elphinstone died last week. I’ve awake at 2:30 and can’t go back to sleep. I get up to do some more grading. I must’ve of finally fallen asleep.”

Albus smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Minerva.”

“I’m fine, Albus.”

The bearded man shrugged before he left. Minerva stood up and got ready for the day.


	20. How Minnie Got Her Urge to Crush Slytherin in Quidditch

Minerva McGonagall was excited. It was the day of her flying lesson. She hadn’t been able to sleep the night before. She hurried to the Training grounds leaving her fellow first year Gryffindors in the dust. She finally reached the Training grounds.

The rest of the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins joined them. Minerva bounced on her heels as they waited for the flying instructor to arrive.

She hoped she would be good like her mum. This is one of the one things besides Magic she shared with her mum.

She was more like her dad in temperament than her mum. Her brothers were more like her mum. Maybe they would play Quidditch too. She wanted to prove that she was more than the uptight bookworm.

The flying instructor arrived a few minutes later. She looked like a hawk with those yellow eyes.

“Mount your brooms and wait until I say to kick off,” she instructed.

Minerva mounted her broom and waited for further instructions. A few minutes later they were instructed to kick off.

Minerva was in heaven and a natural like her mother. She couldn’t wait until she could try out for Quidditch next year. It couldn’t come sooner.

After the lesson, she didn’t want to dismount her broom. She walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. She studied hard but she also had a mind for Quidditch.

—

It was now the next year. She had been training for the Quidditch for the last week. She couldn’t practice at home since she lived in a muggle area.

She wanted to live up to her mum’s legacy. Her mum had played Chaser on the Gryffindor team while she was at Hogwarts; she even won a medal in the trophy room. Maybe she could win a trophy too.

She was standing in the line on the Quidditch Pitch nervously waiting for her tryout to start.

“Hello, everyone!” the Captain and Chaser greeted warmly.

The captain was willowy girl with blonde hair.

There was a chorus of hellos and the tryouts started.

“McGonagall, you’re next!”

Minerva stifled her nerves as she mounted her broom as the tryout started. She scored on the practice keeper.

“You did well, McGonagall.”

She smiled at the captain. After the try out she went back to her common room. She studied some Quidditch moves maybe she could perform some.

—

A few days later, the team was posted. She rushed out of Transfiguration to check the list. She scanned the list and finally found her name in bold.

McGonagall, Minerva - Chaser

She grinned to herself and ran to the Gryffindor common room to write her mum. She immediately found some parchment and a quill and wrote to her mum.

_13/9/48_

_Dear mum,_

_I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser._

_Minerva_

_17/9/48_

_Dear Minerva,_

_Congratulations, Dear._

Mum

Her first practice was a couple days later.

—

It was now time for her first match. She had been up most of the night waiting for the match. Despite that, she was alert. She mounted her broom when she walked to the Pitch. She scored a handful of goals. She was in the changing room.

“You had a good game, McGonagall,” her fellow chaser said.

“Thank you.”

“How do you get so good?” He

“I practiced a lot before the try out since I can’t really practice at home.”

“Are you a muggle born? That would be more impressive.”

Minerva shook her head. “No, my dad is a muggle though. So we live in a muggle area.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m a Pureblood.”

“My mum Isobel is a Pureblood too.”

“What was your mum’s maiden name?”

“Ross.”

The older student nodded. “I think I saw her name on a trophy or medal.”

Minerva sighed. She wanted to live up to her mum.

The older student nodded. After the match she went back up to the common room. She was also focusing on becoming an animagus. She succeeded in her endeavour by early fifth year. She had become a cat which didn’t surprise her. Though, it did look a lot like a Scottish wildcat.

—

  
It was now the first match of her seventh year against Slytherin. She was ready to score when a bludger hit her and knocked her off her broom.

Three days later, she woke up from her accident in the Hospital Wing. She saw her mum which surprised her.

“You’re awake!” her mum exclaimed, noticing her daughter was finally awake.

“Mum, what are you doing here?” she asked.

Isobel ran over to her daughter’s cot. “You’ve been out for three days, dear.”

“I have?” she asked.

Isobel nodded and began to explain. “You had a nasty fall. You broke several ribs and you had a concussion.”

“When can I start playing again. I need to beat Slytherin.”

The matron walked over with a frown. “I’m afraid you can’t play anymore, Miss McGonagall.”

Minerva’s face crumpled. “I have to beat Slytherin.”

“I’m sorry dear,” Isobel said.

Minerva started to cry.

  
—

She could no longer beat Slytherin personally but that doesn’t mean that she couldn’t put together a team that would. She thought she was lucky when Charlie Weasley tried out for the team but they fell short of the championship to Slytherin again and again.

When little Harry Potter caught Neville Longbottom’s remembrall with such ease. She knew he was something special. They were so close that year. She was rather disappointed.

Harry’s second year Quidditch season was cut short thanks to the muggle borns being petrified. Stupid Basklisk.

Harry’s third year started off promising, minus the bloody dementors.

They had finally made it to the last match. She was on the edge of her seat as she watched Harry.

“Potter!, has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!” Lee Jordan screamed.

She lost all her dignity and started to cheer and cry at the same time wiping her tears on a tartan flag. She had finally beat Slytherin.


End file.
